Meant To Be?
by drarryobsessed2620
Summary: A story based mainly around the third Harry Potter book, Draco's POV. Completely Drarry, which means male/male. Draco has been into Harry for a while now. Little does he know, that small obsession will develop into something much much greater.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N + Disclaimer: This was the first fanfic I ever wrote, and a lot of the dialogue is taken from J.K's Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban. Obviously I don't own that! Anything original is my own, please enjoy (or hate, if you are so inclined)!**

I woke up panting and sweating, expecting to see the maddened faces of my parents, but instead staring up at the ceiling of my room in Malfoy Manor. It was just a dream. They don't know how I feel, they don't realise what I traitor I am.

"Draco!" I heard mother shout up from behind my door. "Alohamora"

She marched up to my bed – fully dressed and smart looking as always – with a stern look on her face.

"Wha' d'you want?" I murmured into the pillow.

"We have to leave for the Hogwarts Express in just half an hour and you haven't even packed! Get up! Now!"

And with a sharp flick of her wand, my bed covers flew across the room into a neat pile in the corner. I rolled casually onto the floor in an effort to wake up; she sighed and dragged me to my feet.

"Honestly Draco dear, sometimes I wonder if you will ever be as efficient as your father" and with that, she walked back out of my room and downstairs.

I hate being compared to father; I don't ever want to be like him. I don't support the Dark Lord in any way, and I never want to have to use bribes of money to gain status. I want to earn a fair living as a healer. The kind of man who's dedicated to his work; no wife or kids, just my job. Obviously the ideal would be to have Harry as well, but… he hates me. After father making such a scene last year, he'd be one hell of a saint to love me as I love him. I hate father – he ruins everything!

Remembering my mother's cross words before, I quickly dressed and stuffed my things into a case and headed downstairs. When I got there, mother stuffed a piece of toast into my mouth and dragged me outside where the portkey was waiting.

"Hold on Draco dearest" mother told me softly.

"Mother I _know _what to do, I'm thirteen years old!"

"Then stop arguing and touch the sock!" she snapped.

I did as she commanded and the usual tug from the navel brought my body spinning until we landed in King's Cross Station. We walked through the wall onto the station, and mother pushed me towards the train.

"It'll be leaving any second; you better hope one of your friends has a compartment reserved!"

"Yes mother" I started walking quickly towards the nearest door.

"That's what you get for sleeping in!" she shouted after me as the train started moving and London faded away.

I found Crabbe and Goyle sat in a compartment with Blaise and Pansy, and they stood up as soon as I entered.

"Sit down you muppets" I sneered at them, and they immediately sat down once more.

As the others joked about various events during the summer, I let my mind wander to Harry. As I thought of his messy dark brown hair, his knowing green eyes, and his soft looking pink lips... I let my mind wander to imagination, my hands running through his hair, his green eyes staring into my soul, his lips against mine... I snapped back to reality, and with a sudden rush of excitement, I had an idea. It was a stupid idea, idiotic, a death wish, but I wanted to do it.

"Crabbe, Goyle, you're coming with me" I ordered. They looked at each other with smirks on their faces, and followed me out of the slide doors.

As I walked up the train, glancing through each of the compartment windows, I finally reached the one I was looking for. In there I could see Harry Ron and Hermione talking, and I quickly thought of what to do. I didn't want to talk to Harry in front of his friends, so I'd have to get rid of them; starting with Ron.

I opened the door with a slight smirk on my face as usual, and leaned against it. I had to seem casual; I had to hide how my heart was missing several beats at the sight of Harry.

"Well, look who it is" I said casually. "Potty and the Weasel" Why was I insulting Harry?! Surely that was the opposite of what I wanted to get across. I needed to focus on getting Ron and Hermione out of the way "I heard your father finally got his hands on some gold this summer Weasley, did your mother die of shock?"

Quickly, Ron stood up. It was all going well, until I heard a snort from the corner of the compartment. There was a man, lying asleep. I took an involuntary step backwards. This wasn't planned…

"Who's that?" I asked while trying more than ever not to show my fear. Harry got to his feet, and my heart stopped in awe. I was going to suffocate, why wasn't I breathing?

"New teacher" he said strongly. "What were you saying Malfoy?" His green eyes were staring deep into my grey ones; I wish he'd use my first name. I hate sharing a name with father.

I motioned Crabbe and Goyle to follow me, and I stalked back down the train. Now Harry hated me even more, and it was that teacher's fault. I'd be able to talk to him better if he didn't have his friends attached to him 24/7, but no, he must _always _be with his friends. It made me sick, what stupid companions, when he could be with me, Draco Malfoy, and avoid the harsh rumours about him in the Slytherin house. I spent the majority of the remaining journey wandering through the train, and as often as possible, going past Harry's window. At one point, I was walking past his compartment, and the train suddenly stopped.

The sudden change in speed knocked me to the ground, and I felt a wave of cold keep me down. Before I knew it, I was thinking about everything in the world that weakened me, and I saw a dementor glide past me into Harry's compartment. It took me a while, but then I panicked. What was it doing in there? I rushed to the window, just in time to see the dementor bow its head down to an unconscious Harry. I screamed out, I shouted, I banged against the window, but no-body noticed.

Suddenly there was a bright light from in the compartment, and I fled, not wanting to be caught. At first I ran into the nearest compartment, but that had Fred and George, not the company I was looking for. With a panicked look, I sped back out again to find Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise, and Pansy. As I walked calmly back into my own compartment, I laughed at my friends.

"You all look like you've just seen a dementor!" I laughed harder at the scared looks they gave me.

"We have Draco! I'm sure you saw them as well?" Pansy asked in a sugar-coated voice. It didn't suit her at all.

"Of course I did, you'd have to be brain dead to not notice" I replied casually.

"Then surely you felt the horror and pain of their presence?" she asked again in that extra sweet voice.

"Me? Horror and pain? As if, get your head screwed on Pansy" I sat down and started to read today's The Prophet.

"Right. Of course…" she looked down, embarrassed, and the others stared at her as if to say 'don't be so stupid'.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Sorry this chapter is particularly long!**

The next morning I sat myself down for breakfast between Crabbe and Goyle, and took myself a couple of pieces of toast. As I covered it in butter, Pansy sat down in front of me. She stared at me with a slight smile until I looked up and said "Hello Pansy"

"Hey Draco, guess what I heard in the girls' dorms last night?"

"I don't know, what was it?" I sighed, exasperated.

"I heard you were spotted outside of Potter's compartment in the train; alone!" she giggled and her smile became an ugly grin.

I'd prepared for this, so my answer came confidently. "Oh yes, I was going to tell you about that" I smirked, looking around the table to attract more attention. There had been rumours going around that I was going soft, and those rumours were about to be thwarted. "It was around the time the dementors came, and as one came past me, it seemed particularly drawn to one compartment. Out of sheer curiosity, I followed, and I saw through the window, Potter was shaking and crying, and then he fainted!" I laughed despite my self-loathing "you should've _seen _him!"

Just as I'd said that, Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked into the room. The whole Slytherin table was laughing at my impression, and in reaction to the three staring at us Pansy exclaimed "Potter! The dementors are coming, Potter! _Woooooo_" she giggled shrilly and the Slytherins howled with laughter once again.

Great, yet another reason for Harry to hate me. I ate my toast without emotion, and looked through my new timetable for something to do.

After lunch was Care of Magical Creatures, with yet another of Harry's odd choice of friends; Hagrid. I was talking rather excitedly to Crabbe and Goyle about the up-coming Quidditch game, and joking about whether "Potter" would mess up again like he so often does. I hate insulting Harry…

When the lesson started, we were taken to an empty paddock, where we were all told to gather around the fence.

"Now, firs' thing yeh'll want ter do is open yer books-" Hagrid started.

"How?" I interrupted him.

"Eh?"

"How do we open the books?" I asked again, getting out my book which I'd had to tie shut with a strong piece of rope.

"Hasn' – hasn' anyone been able ter open their books?" Hagrid almost whimpered.

Everyone shook their heads as if it was obvious.

"Yeh've got to stroke them" he claimed. "Look…" he demonstrated on Hermione's copy and it opened flat in his hands.

"Oh how silly we've all been!" I exclaimed, dripping with sarcasm "We should've _stroked _them, why didn't we guess?"

"I… I thought they were funny…" he turned to Hermione looking like he was about to cry.

"Oh tremendously funny!" I said, irritated "Really witty, giving us books that try and rip our hands off!"

"Shut up Malfoy" Harry said to me quietly, and my heart skipped a beat.

"Righ' then" Hagrid continued "so… so yeh've got yer books an'… an'… now yeh need the magical creatures. Yeah. So I'll go an' get 'em. Hang on…" he trudged into the forest to get whatever it was he was looking for.

"God, this place has gone to the dogs" I said loudly, trying to get Harry's attention again. "That oaf teaching classes, my father'll have a fit when I tell him –"

"Shut up Malfoy" Harry said to me again, and my heart fluttered (even if it was answering to the name I share with father).

"Careful Potter, there's a dementor behind you" I grinned at the attention I was getting.

A moment later though, Hagrid came back with a bunch of Hippogriffs – father had once before shown me them. He tried to get the class further forwards, and I started to talk to Crabbe and Goyle about the rather expensive trip to see the creatures. My attention was drawn back to the class, because Harry seemed to be moving. Indeed he was; he was climbing into the paddock. What was he doing, did he want to get himself killed?! I tried to catch his eye; maybe I could say something that would make him change his mind, but no such luck.

Thankfully, Hagrid seemed to think the beast was happy with Harry, so my heart beat went back to normal. I still wasn't sure about it though, and my uncertainty was enlarged when Hagrid helped Harry onto the thing, and sent them both off into the air! What was he doing? I wanted to shout out, I wanted to stop it happening, but I couldn't ruin my image.

I stared after them in horror, and still hadn't gotten over the fast beating of my heart when the thing landed. When the rest of the class were given a go, I went up to the one Harry rode on; I was determined to be as good as him. I quickly gained its trust, and to try to get Harry's attention I started to boast a little.

"This is very easy. I knew it must've been, if Potter could do it… I bet you're not dangerous at all, are you? Are you, you ugly great brute?"

As soon as I said it, I knew it was one step too far. The creature swung its talon across my arm and knocked me down to the ground. The pain was unbearable, and all I could think about doing was making a scene so that maybe Harry would feel sorry for me. I hoped more than anything that Harry would come to see me in the hospital wing, but as Hagrid carried me up to the castle, I knew it wouldn't be happening.

The few days I was in the hospital wing, I was only ever visited by Pansy. I tried to milk it for as long as I could to see if Harry would visit me, but I grew tired of Pansy's ugly smile, so I let them dismiss me.

I saw Harry again during double potions, and once again, I milked the injury so that Harry and Ron would do my potion preparation. I smirked at them while they worked, and watched Harry's warm looking hands work away. Oh how I wanted those hands to hold me, to caress me, and to keep me safe. I wish I hadn't gotten that carried away with thoughts because mind back to reality, I'd let my smirk relax and I was staring at Harry with what probably looked like a longing gaze. Luckily Harry was still working, but Ron was giving me a strange look.

I was busy staring at Harry's untidy hair (smirk locked in place) when I heard Finnigan say something about Sirius Black being near. Oh god, what if Harry thinks he can go after the madman? I was studying Harry very closely for any sign of excitement or adrenaline.

"Thinking of trying to catch Black single-handed Potter?" I asked, putting a hint of amusement into my voice so I didn't sound concerned.

"Yeah, that's right" he replied casually. I searched his face for any sign of joking, but no. Could he be serious?

"Of course, if it was me" I started with a smile, trying to see if he really did care about Black betraying his parents "I'd have done something before now. I wouldn't be staying in school like a good boy. I'd be out there looking for him." This was true, but I certainly hoped Harry wouldn't take it to mean he should do the same.

"What are you talking about Malfoy?" asked Ron roughly.

"Don't you _know _Potter?" I was breathing my words with tension.

"Know what?"

I sighed behind my laugh.

"Maybe you'd rather not risk your neck" I joke. "Want to leave it to the dementors do you? But if it was me, I'd want revenge. I'd hunt him down myself."

"_What are you talking about?!" _Wow Harry's attractive when he gets angry.

The conversation was ended when Snape ordered the class to wash our equipment, and later as the class ended, I shot Harry a smirk as we left the classroom.

I really, really, wanted to do something about my feelings for Harry, but how to go about such a thing? Then it struck me; I should write to him anonymously! If I get the owl to go both ways, I can get him to reply to me. It was risky, but I could do it.

The next morning, I woke up early with the letter in my hand, and made my way up to the owlery. I met no-one on the way, which was of course a good thing. I read through the letter one last time before I attached it to the owl.

'_Harry,_

_Firstly, I swear I'm not just some crazed fan of Harry Potter. But I think I love you. I hate that I love you, but I do. I wish I could be with you, and sometimes I even wish you could catch me staring into your eyes. Please don't find this creepy, and please reply._

_The owl will find me._

_Anonymous.'_

That would do. I sent the owl off, and rushed down to breakfast.

Pansy sat next to me and fussed over my arm, but I wasn't in the mood to keep up the pretence. I was staring over at where Harry was sat, talking to his friends. The owls came in, and I felt my heart stop. I saw the small white owl land dutifully in front of him, I saw him take the clean envelope from the bird, and I saw him open it. He read it through a couple of times, and laughed. He _laughed_! Not able to take anymore, I strode over to him, grabbed him roughly by his arm, and dragged him out. His friends tried to follow, but I ordered Crabbe and Goyle to sort them out as I could only use my left arm.

I dragged him up to the second floor and into an empty classroom, oblivious to his struggling and swearing. I finally let him go, pushing him down against a desk.

"Just what do you think you're doing Malfoy?" he shouted.

That was a good question. What _was _I doing? Was it too late to just run away? No, Harry was just sat there, on a desk, looking so vulnerable, and looking so attractive. Without thinking I moved myself closer.

"Look Draco, whatever this is, could you get it over and done with quickly?"

"Y-you… you used my name?" This had completely taken me aback, it was too much. My mind momentarily blanked, and when I came back to consciousness, my lips were on his. Not entirely certain of how long I'd been like that, I quickly pulled away from the… the… the perfect feeling of Harry's mouth, and ran off, leaving him still sat on the desk; speechless.

The rest of the day went past in a blur, and I ignored anyone who tried to talk to me. Harry better not have told anyone; my whole life would fall to pieces if anyone found out. I'd have to send him a threatening letter, warning him not to tell anyone. A voice in the back of my head sneered "Yes Draco, kiss someone then send them a threatening letter. Best way to go". I ignored it and headed up to the dorms to write it. This time it wasn't anonymous, and I sent it away just before the curfew. Harry would probably receive it before he went to bed; good. The sooner the better.

I didn't sleep that night. Nightmare after nightmare, all the same. Harry had told all the Gryffindors, and now the whole school knew. The many taunting whispers haunted me as I passed "Draco kissed Harry Potter" "Is he gay?" "His father won't be happy about it" "What a disappointment"

By dawn, the imaginary whispers were still following me. I looked in the mirror, and saw dark circles around my eyes, but I'd have to put up with them. As I waited for my companions to wake up (since it was a Saturday, that would mean quite a few hours) I caught up with what was probably all my homework. When they both finally woke up, we made our way down to breakfast. When I walked in, I glanced to the Gryffindor table out of habit, but I wish I hadn't. Harry was staring at me, his facial expression impossible to read. Quickly I walked over to my own table, and just as I sat down, the owl post arrived. My heart skipped a beat as an owl landed directly in front of me.

Without getting a bite to eat, I took the letter down to the Slytherin common room. I opened it carefully, and read the contents:

_Malfoy,_

_I don't know what you're playing at, but I promise I won't tell anyone. I've told Ron and Hermione as you may have suspected, but I trust them with even my deepest secrets and they don't tell a soul. They also saw your threatening note, and think that you could be a little kinder, considering…_

_Anyway, I just wanted you to know, whatever you want from me, I'll give it you. Anything._

_Also, was it you who sent that anonymous note?_

_Best regards,_

_Harry_

I read it through about ten times, kissed it, and stored it in my case. I then got out my parchment and quill out, and thought about a reply.

_Potter,_

_So we're back on to second names are we? I'm glad I can trust you, but I'm not sure about Ron and Hermione. If they tell anyone, and I mean ANYONE I won't hesitate to curse them. I don't like them at all._

_Anything? Anything I want? That's a dangerous thing to say, you have no idea the kind of things I want from you. Would you like me to list what I want? Maybe then you'll reconsider. Anyway, you hate me, I'm a horrible person._

_Yes, yes it was me, but… don't mention it again. Ok?_

_Yours (truly),_

_Draco_

I sent it off, and went back to the Great Hall to find that Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy were still there, talking across the table to fellow Slytherins. I joined in the conversation, in more of a confident mood than I'd been all week. I let Pansy fuss over my arm, and after a while, she pulled me away into a classroom. She put her hands behind my head, and pulled me into a kiss. In the kindest way possible; it was disgusting.

Her tongue was all over the place, and I just had to pull away. She looked horrified at me, and ran out of the room without waiting for another word.

A tapping on the window alerted me of an owl, and I took the letter. It was Harry's handwriting:

_Draco,_

_We can use first names if you want to. As I said; anything. I swear to you, they won't tell anyone._

_Anything, Draco. Make a list, I'll consider. You are a horrible person, but maybe that's not all a bad thing. Maybe I like a bad boy… with blonde hair… and pale skin… and a smartly slim figure…_

_Mention what? (See, I already started)_

_If you're mine, I'm yours,_

_Harry_

I laughed. I laughed so violently, I started to cry. I cried happy tears, and was glad Pansy had run away. Wanting some fresh air, I went on a walk through the grounds, reading it again and again. Harry didn't seem to be humouring me, but what if he broke my heart? A Malfoy's heart isn't one to be broken, and as much as I hate father, that pride is there. As I was about to turn the corner, I heard voices.

Shoving the letter into my pocket, I flattened myself against the wall. Walking past was Harry Ron and Hermione, who seemed startled at my presence. Hermione looked like she was about to say something, but Ron pulled her away.

This was the first time I'd be face to face with him since the incidence, and I was by no means ready for it. With a quick look around to see if anyone was there, Harry put his hands on my shoulders, and curved his head to the side of my neck. Breathing down my neck, he ran his tongue upwards until he reached my jaw.

My heart had stopped, and I was breathing rapidly, but Harry didn't seem to notice. He stroked my hair, and took my hand in his. With a quick glance into my eyes – his green eyes were magnificent up close – he bit my index finger ever so lightly, and left after his friends.

The silent encounter was enough to satisfy me, and I went up to the dorm to help Crabbe and Goyle with their homework. After the countless hours of trying to explain to them both how to chop your roots so that they're all the same size, we all went down for lunch. It was uneventful, although Pansy kept on giving me evil glares. I was staring at Harry again, remembering how his tongue felt on my neck, replaying the situation…

"Draco" said a voice.

I snapped back into reality and realised I was gazing into space, probably looking like a love-sick teenage girl. Ew.

"_Draco!_" It was Pansy.

"What do you want?!" I snapped.

She giggled "I was wondering if you wanted to try again" she gave me another of her ugly grins.

"Pansy, why do you think I pulled away last time?" I questioned her.

"Because you were surprised of course!" she giggled again.

"No." I sighed. "It's because it was absolutely disgusting" I left the table, and the rest of the Slytherins to laugh at Pansy.

What I cruel and horrible person I was, I walked down to the dorms smiling to myself. If Harry really does like a bad boy (with blonde hair, pale skin, and a slim figure) then he wouldn't be shocked at my unfair behaviour. I half ran down the dungeon stairs, and rushed straight up to my case where I could reply to Harry:

_Harry,_

_I want you, I want all of you, I want your attention, I want your body, I want your kisses in the night, and most of all; I want your love._

_Also I want Pansy to leave me alone but I doubt you can do that._

_I don't know why I'm telling you these things. You're my enemy, I'm not supposed to trust you, but forbidden love is by far the most entertaining. Be mine. Be my Harry. Be my boy who lived. Be my escape from reality._

_I love you, and I don't care if you don't entirely feel the same way. Just humour me at the very least. We can do this._

_Yours forever,_

_Draco_

I stared at the letter for a while, unsure of why exactly I was doing this, then made my way up to the owlery.


	3. Chapter 3

Weeks went by, me and Harry writing to each other in private. I had learned to trust him completely; even his friends didn't know what we were saying in letters anymore. Pansy wouldn't leave me alone, but I could put up with it. I had Harry to write to. We tried to ignore each other in lessons, but it was hard to get out of the habit of staring at him, and he caught me so much more often than he used to. It made my heart flutter and my breathing uneven, but I loved it.

Harry's friends seemed to be noticing the looks, but they were good enough to keep quiet about it. Harry was right; they are to be trusted.

One night I was lying awake in bed thinking of Harry (obviously), when I heard a tapping on the door. I kept over, and opened the door, to find an owl sitting there with a letter attached to its talon. It was addressed to me, so I took it and sent the bird away. Such a weird time to receive a letter…

I saw that it was Harry's writing, but it wasn't as long as the letters we'd most recently been sending. It read:

_Draco,_

_If you are reading this before morning, I'm sorry for waking you. Also, meet me outside the Gryffindor common room._

_Hope you can make it,_

_Harry._

I got out of bed (still fully clothed from the day) and put on a pair of smart black shoes. Creeping out of the dorm, I made my way up to the tower. I can't believe Harry had made me do this, if I was caught it'd be numerous detentions… I reached the picture of the Fat Lady, and there waiting for me was a very attractive looking Harry Potter. My heart stopped as I looked at him, every part about him. I snuck a quick glance at his trousers but then pretended I hadn't – there was a bump and I had a feeling I knew what it was (I was experiencing it too).

He stepped closer a put his hands on my waist, and pulled something over us. I shot him a questioning look, and he mouthed 'invisibility cloak'. I'd heard of them from father, but never been under one before. I can't believe Harry had one.

He led me to an empty classroom, and took the cloak off us after closing the door. He pressed me firmly against the far wall, and stared deep into my eyes.

"I hate you Malfoy" and with that, he pressed his lips against mine.

Time stopped, and it was just us in the world. As the kiss deepened, Harry's tongue slid into my mouth; it was like we were made to be. We were interrupted by a ghostly cackle, and Harry pulled away to shove the invisibility cloak over my head. Peeves glided through the wall laughing.

"Potty! I thought I heard k.i.s.s.i.n.g!" he sang, cackling all the time.

"Oh really?" replied Harry. I love his voice…

"Who was it?" he sang again.

"I think you're mistaken" said Harry coolly.

It was all I had not to moan at the beauty of his voice, and Peeves cackled again.

"Tell me who it is or I'll tell Filch you're out of bed!" he blew a raspberry.

Harry didn't look bothered, of course, he has the cloak.

"See if I care" said Harry earnestly.

I was struggling to breathe, all the while trying to keep as quiet as possible.

"What if I told you I knew who you have in here?"

"I told you Peeves, there's no-one"

Peeves cackled loudly and wildly again.

"Silly Potty! You're lying, I heard you. _You're with Malfoy_"

Damn. If Peeves found out the truth, the whole school would know.

"No I'm not Peeves, just go away."

"No!" he shouted, offended. "I can go wherever I like" he cackled.

"Fine by me" and with that, Harry started walking out the room.

What was I supposed to do? Should I follow, or will he be back? Peeves flew out of the room in the opposite direction of Harry, so I decided to go after him. Still under the cloak, I walked up behind Harry, and grabbed him by the waist.

"I think I like that side you showed me tonight" I whispered into his ear.

Harry laughed quietly "you can see it some more if you like"

"I have an idea" I pulled him back under the invisibility cloak, and took him to the 'Room of Requirement'

"What are you doing?" Harry asked in his beautiful, innocent voice.

"You may or may not have been here before" I replied. "It's the Room of Requirement" I grinned at him under the cloak, and walked past the wall three times. 'We need somewhere where no-one will disturb us; we need somewhere we can be together'.

A door formed on the wall, and I dragged Harry inside. It wasn't a big room, but it had a sofa, a table with chairs, and a lit fireplace. It was perfect. I took Harry's cloak off and stepped forwards towards the heat of the fire. I turned to see Harry staring at me in awe.

"It's cool, right?" I smiled at him.

"It's… amazing…" Harry whispered.

I grinned wider, Harry liked it. I still wasn't sure if he liked me – I doubt he knew – but it was all I could do to make him happy. Maybe he was just humouring me, like I asked him to, but I didn't care. He was with me, in a private room…

I grabbed his head I kissed him passionately, grabbing his hair to keep him in place, and attacking his mouth. I moaned into his mouth, and I went quickly. I lost myself in him, grabbing his hair tighter and tighter until he pulled away.

"Draco…" Harry said my name with a hint of desire.

"Harry" I replied confidently

"That hurt" he smiled, and then pushed me down onto the sofa.

I tried to read his expression, look for signs of doubt in his green, green eyes, but all I saw was crazy desire – the same as I felt. Instead of reaching down to kiss me again, he slid his hands under my shirt; they were warm. I flung Harry's jumper off him, and started to unbutton his shirt.

His chest was perfect… I kissed it over and over again, bit it occasionally (Harry whimpered a little, but I hardly noticed). Harry gently lowered himself so our chests were touching, and he slid his warm hands around to my back, holding us together. He spoke into my neck.

"I want you Draco, you can have whatever doubts you want about whether I'm lying or not, but I want you"

I shivered at his warm breath.

"I want you _now_" he kissed me hard, stuck his tongue down my throat, bit my tongue; he went mad.

I sucked on his tongue, keeping it in my mouth. It was more than I'd ever hoped for, and I wasn't giving up now. Hours went by, it was unreal, and eventually we started to slow down, and eventually fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up to find myself still in Harry's arms, and he was staring down at me. He smiled as he saw I'd woken up, and climbed off the sofa to put his shirt back on. I stared at his body in awe, and tried to control my breathing. I'd just spent the night with Harry… My heart stopped at the thought. I remembered, and it was perfect. Harry then sat next to me, and started to do up my shirt for me. I just sat and watched him, too much in a daze to try and stop him to do it myself. He pulled me into a quick hug, then left.

So that was it? I mean sure, we probably wouldn't be able to do much else today since it was a Thursday, but still… I was about to walk out myself, then I realise the invisibility cloak on the table. I walked up to it, and picked it up. I could give it to Harry later. I made my way to the nearest bathroom. I washed my face and mouth, and then made my way down to breakfast.

When I sat down, I noticed how empty the Great Hall was; I was either early or late. I had a feeling the situation was that I was early, because Crabbe and Goyle weren't sat at the table, and they usually were until the last minute. I chewed on a piece of toast with butter on, and stared ahead of me. There, a few tables down, sat Harry, talking to his friends.

They looked annoyed at him, Hermione was saying something rather loudly (although not loud enough for me to hear) and Ron looked in shock. I looked away, thinking maybe it was to do with Harry's absence all last night. That was my fault… 'What if he's mad at me?' a negative voice questioned at the back of my head. Maybe he was mad at me, and he wouldn't want to see me again. My stomach lurched at the thought, and I quickly finished my toast and hurry off down to the dungeons.

When I got there, Crabbe and Goyle looked like there were just about to leave.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Goyle, confused.

"_Going to breakfast_" I said with deep sarcasm. "I'm going to the dorms you idiot"

Goyle looked at Crabbe in a confused way, then replied "'Kay" and walked off to breakfast.

I sighed. Those two really didn't have any brains… I lay down on my bed, and looked at my clock. I had a few hours until first period, so I decided to have a nap.

I woke with a start, and glanced at my clock. I had 10 minutes to make it to Potions, so I set off. The Slytherin common room being so close to class, I was the first one there. I leaned against the cold wall, and stared at the ceiling (to stare at the floor would look depressing). I could hear voices, but I couldn't be bothered to look in the direction to see who it was. The talking turned into intense coughing, and I recognised Hermione Granger's concerned voice. Still staring upwards, I could now make out what they were saying.

"Harry! Harry, are you ok?"

More violent coughs followed.

"Harry!" she repeated.

I persisted to staring at the ceiling, not wanting to look like I care (which I did). I heard a hard whack, and something clattered at my feet. I looked down and there were Harry's glasses.

"Oh I'm so sorry Harry, I'll just…"

But just as Hermione went to pick them up, Snape walked out of his door.

"Potter, Weasley, Granger, get to the back of the line, 50 points from Gryffindor" he said in his usual bored sounding voice.

They rushed back as instructed. No-body else seemed to have noticed Harry's glasses lying on the floor… Someone could stand on them. But if anyone saw me picking them up; what would they think? Remembering a charm father had thought me before Hogwarts, and murmured "Accio glasses". The glasses shot into my hand, and I quickly stuffed them into my pocket.

I sat on one of the back desks with Crabbe, Goyle, and Blaise (Pansy was sat with a group of girls, away from me) and on the other back desk, was Harry with Ron, Hermione, and Neville. Harry was so close, I could touch him… But if I did that, someone might notice, so I resisted the temptation. What I did do, was slip Harry's glasses into his pocket, which he found but looked a little surprised at. I would've given him the cloak back too, but I had plans for that.

After the lesson, I slipped the cloak on, and stalked Harry and his friends out of the classroom. When Harry turned around saying he needed the bathroom, I pulled the cloak over him as well.

"D-Draco what are you doing?" Harry stuttered.

He's so attractive when he's nervous. I grinned at him, locking my arms around his neck, and kissed him hard on the lips. I pulled away to laugh quietly at his shocked expression.

"Draco you're going to make me late for Charms" he breathed.

"Fine then, go to your lesson goody-two-shoes, but I'm keeping the cloak" I winked at him.

He paused for a moment, deciding, and then started to take the cloak off him. Before he could get out though, I kissed his forehead. He walked away looking dazed, and I laughed to myself. Harry Potter was attracted to me, and there was nothing he could do about it.

I skived from Defence Against the Dark Arts to watch Harry in Divination. It was fun, stalking him, and I got quite a bit of amusement out of whispering things in his ear. Either he didn't want to reply because of Ron's presence, or he thought he was going mad, because he wouldn't reply. What scared me a little was that Professor Trelawny seemed to think Harry was going to die… Was she telling the truth? Was Harry's death nearer than it should be? I didn't want to think about it, but I'd question him another time.

After the lesson I followed him again into the Great Hall, where he ate his lunch with his friends. It was interesting just to watch him, even though if anyone found out they'd probably be a bit worried, but I felt like I was protecting him a little. If what Professor had predicted about Harry's death was true, I didn't feel comfortable not knowing. So I watched him.

During Potions last lesson; I was surprised to see that I was joined by Harry and his friends on my table. Harry was sat next to me, and although I was happy about that, I was getting weird looks from the other Slytherins. There goes my reputation…

The lesson started, and it was a practical. Harry could see that I wasn't in the mood for talking, so instead he chatted away to his friends trivially about Quidditch and various other things. Harry wasn't paying very much attention, and he was doing everything wrong. Snape wouldn't be happy… Sighing, I corrected Harry's mistakes as he went along, all the while completing mine perfectly. When Snape told us to take a flask of the end product and put it on his desk, Harry looked confused at first at why his looked exactly like it was supposed to. He glanced at me out of the corner of his eye, and I smirked. When Harry put his flask down on Snape's desk, the Professor's mouth curved into an evil looking grin.

When the class was dismissed, Snape stopped Harry at the door.

"I want you and Malfoy to stay behind for just one moment" he sneered.

I took my time packing away, not wanting nothing to do while we waited for the rest of the class to file out of the room. Harry looked uncomfortable, and I probably looked similar.

"In front of my desk, both of you" Snape snapped once the last person had left the room.

We quickly obeyed, refusing to look each other in the eye. Snape turned to me first.

"Since when, Malfoy, did you start helping Potter with his potions?" I felt myself blush.

"I don't know what you're talking about Professor" I said as normal as I could.

"In that case; Potter, in which direction do you have to stir after putting in the beetle juice?"

Damn… it was a trick question. Not that Harry would know that; we were going to be busted.

"Um… left…?" Harry guessed.

I sighed in frustration as Snape's intimidating smile showed again.

"Wrong Potter, you're not supposed to stir it at all. If you had stirred it left like you just said, the potion would have bits in. Since it doesn't… Malfoy I'm disappointed in you. Whatever it is going on between you two, I don't want it happening in my classroom. You may leave."

We left in silence, and outside was stood Hermione and Ron. My friends would never wait for me after a lesson… They looked at me almost sympathetically, and I nodded to them, walking off with my hands in my pockets. I reached the end of the corridor when I heard someone running up towards me.

"Draco" Harry said, so quiet his friends probably wouldn't be able to hear.

"What?" I was breathing heavily as if I'd run a mile.

"Do I get my cloak back yet?"

"Not even if you paid me" I smirked at him.

I walked off towards the Great Hall, hoping they'd be going there too; I didn't want to go for too long without seeing Harry.

I sat down with my 'friends' and watched the entrance. It had been an hour, and nothing. I was starting to get very worried… I hadn't yet talked to him about the whole death thing, and I know it's stupid, but the thought of what could possibly happen to him made tears run down my eyes…

Oh god… tears. I was sat on the Slytherin table at lunch, crying. I quickly ran off to find some privacy, and think things over. As I made my way outside, I heaved a sigh of relief. Walking up from Hagrid's cabin was Harry Ron and Hermione. Checking to see if anyone else was there to see – which there was not- I ran over to where they were.

Not caring what Ron and Hermione thought, I pulled Harry into a tight hug. The two friends shared looks of mixed confusion, surprise, and disgust. I didn't care, Harry looked upset.

"Harry what's wrong?" I asked, concerned.

Harry tried to speak, but he just ended up looking to Hermione for help. She sighed.

"Buckbeak – you know, the one you stupidly insulted so he attacked you…"

Harry shot her a look.

"What? I'm just saying it how it is. Anyway… Draco…" she cringed a little at the use of first name "since you were pretty upset about it, your father appealed to the Ministry. Long story short, they want to execute Buckbeak. Hagrid's not happy at all…"

Harry looked at me apologetically, which I took to mean 'they blame you'.

Understandable. I wasn't sure what to do… I hugged Harry again, and as I pulled away, I turned to his friends who were glaring at me.

"I am so, so, sorry. I know that coming from me you probably don't believe it, but I am. I was an idiot that lesson, and…" my voice broke a little and I had to take a deep breath. "I was only… trying to get Harry's attention" I looked at my feet, and embarrassed tears formed in my eyes.

Not crying again… this was awkward. I'd just admitted to trying to get Harry's attention in front of his friends. To try to make up for getting their friend's Hippogriff executed. It was the best I could do though…

Hermione looked from me, to Harry, and back to me again. Then she looked towards Ron, with a questioning look. He shrugged his shoulders, and she looked back to me again.

"I'm assuming you already know that admitting to… trying to impress Harry… isn't enough?" I nodded slowly. "So do you want to try to mend this?" She asked. I nodded again, but more enthusiastically this time. "What if you talked to your father, and convinced him to call it off?"

I sighed. That was impossible. But I had to try. For Harry…

"I'll try" I whispered. That was the best I could do.

Hermione hugged me (probably safe with the fact that I was into Harry) and mouthed 'thank-you' before dragging Ron away with her, and waving good-bye to Harry. She obviously knew we ought to talk in private.

Harry looked at me again, but this time his face was one of shock.

"Draco, you don't have to do this…"

I put a finger to his lips. "Harry, I'll risk everything I have to make you love me; the possibility of my father hating me isn't something I care about. I hate him more than he can ever hate me, and as for my mother… I can't imagine she'd completely abandon me for father."

"I love you Draco" Harry whispered in my ear.

We leaned in towards each other, and were about to kiss when we were distracted by a high pitched shriek. We turned around, and staring at us from a small distance was Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise, and Pansy.

So this was what it was like to lose my social respect… I ran off towards the owlery, planning to spend the rest of the afternoon there skiving classes and thinking about what to write to father. I'd tell him everything, about Harry, and I'd tell him that I was going to send a letter to the Ministry explaining the truth about how my injury occurred.

When I got there, I noticed that Harry had followed me all the way there. I was glad to see him, and very grateful that the Slytherins hadn't followed.

"I'm sorry…" he said, and I could hear tears in his voice.

"Why are you sorry?!" I shouted for seemingly no reason. "YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S FRIEND'S HIPPOGRIFF IS GOING TO DIE BECAUSE OF ME, YOU'RE THE ONE WHO HAS TO DEAL WITH BEING "THE BOY WHO LIVED", YOU'RE THE ONE WHO HAS NO PARENTS BECAUSE OF THE MAN MY PARENTS USED TO WORK FOR! IT'S MY ENTIRE FAULT! I'M THE ONE WHO SHOULD BE SORRY! DON'T YOU SEE THAT HARRY?!"

Despite my anger, Harry didn't look scared as most people did when I got like this. Instead, he took my hand, and sat down with me amongst the owl feathers and poo (we were both too upset to care where we sat).

"Draco, you must know that I'm going to stay with you no matter what. I will always be there for you, and you can come to me with anything. And if you're too afraid to go back to your friends, my friends will always welcome you. You can count on us" he smiled at me, and I rested my head on his shoulder.

"I love you Harry" I whispered.

"I love you too Draco. And we're going to go to our lessons, and we will sit through the rumours and the accusations, because together, we have courage, and we have pride. We can do this. Are you with me?" He looked into my eyes, green to grey, and it gave me the courage I needed.

We stood up, brushed ourselves down, and made our way to lessons; in silence holding hands.


	4. Chapter 4

_Dear father,_

_I understand that you never saw me as the son you wanted me to be, and I understand that. I'm not as much a Malfoy as you are._

_I'm going to start off by telling you the truth; I'm in love with Harry Potter. I know from your perspective, this will be the greatest disappointment of all, but I've made up my mind. You never loved me the way a father should have, so don't expect me to care how you feel. I'll be writing a separate letter to mother apologising, and explaining things._

_Also I thought I'd notify you that I'll be requesting the Ministry call off the Hippogriff execution, and explaining what really happened. I'm not sorry if this damages your reputation one bit, I'm sick of you. I won't be visiting you for Christmas, nor will I be spending the summer with you. I may be young, but I'll find a way to take care of myself._

_It's been interesting,_

_Draco._

_Dear mother,_

_I'm leaving home. I sick of father, and I'm better off with the people who really care. I'm in love, and my reputation has already been damaged by that. It won't be long before the word gets out further than Hogwarts, and I will never live up to the name of Malfoy._

_I'll write, I'll miss you, and I love you._

_Draco._

I read through both of the letters, and tears formed in my eyes. I didn't know what I was going to do for the summer, but I couldn't bear to go home. I sealed and addressed the letters, and walked out of the library slowly. On my way up to the owlery, I bumped into Harry Ron and Hermione.

"Hey," Harry whispered "what's wrong?" he held my head in his hands and stared into my eyes.

I choked, unable to speak through my ever growing tears – I wouldn't let myself spill those tears. Instead, I held out the envelopes for Harry to look at. Taking my hands off his head to hold them, he looked at them for a moment and then looked back up at me.

"Draco…"

He pulled me into a hug, and held my hand.

"Are you sure?"

I nodded, took a deep breath, and spoke.

"I don't belong in their family. I can be a better person, if I can make a new start. I need time away from my family – especially father – to find myself. I don't want to grow up pressured into being a bad person." I couldn't bear to hold the tears in any longer, and hid my face in Harry's neck.

What was with all this crying recently?! It certainly wasn't me, but then again I wasn't sure of whom "me" was anymore. Harry rubbed my back in attempt to sooth me, and didn't let go until I pulled away myself. Ron and Hermione had gone into the library to study.

"Harry…" I sniffed. "Could you do me a favour?" I asked him, looking down.

"Anything Draco" he told me firmly.

"Could you send the letters off for me? I don't think I could myself…"

"Of course I will" he tilted my head up to look at him, and smiled sadly at me. Wait for me outside the Room of Requirement, I won't be too long" he walked away and left me to quickly make my way to the third floor, hoping I wouldn't bump into anyone on the way there.

Once I got there, I pulled out a piece of mirror I'd once found in the common room, and scowled at the disgusting face that was looking at me with the same expression. My hair was messy (but not in the attractive way like Harry's), my dull grey eyes had dark circles, and my whole face was just damp and red from crying. I couldn't believe Harry put up with me like this.

When Harry arrived, he looked down at me sat on the floor trying to hold myself together, and opened the room for me. He picked me up with incredible ease, and took me inside. Once he saw that it was the same room as before (although there was also a box of chocolates on the table), he lay me down on the sofa.

For a while, he just crouched on the floor and watched me whimper on the sofa, thinking over the choice I'd made. I would probably never see them again, and that hurt. I disliked them, but… my parents. The people who raised me, the people who would always give me what I wanted, the people who kept me organised. I would definitely miss them…

After what seemed like days, I finally sat up to face Harry. Remembering what Trelawny had said, I had to question it. It seemed silly, but I had to ask.

"Harry… I've been meaning to ask you something… it'll probably sound a bit silly actually…"

"Go on?" he came to sit next to me.

"I heard… Trelawny saying… you're going to die…" I smirked at myself for how stupid it sounded, but I was still concerned.

Harry smiled. "It's fine; she's not a very reliable seer"

"But… Sirius Black?"

"About that, are you ever going to tell me why I should go after him?"

"I-I-I didn't mean you should! You absolutely shouldn't! Please don't Harry, that madman wants you dead!" I exclaimed in a panicked voice.

"I won't go after him, I just want to know why you said…" he trailed off, and looked into my eyes with a pleading expression.

I sighed. "You could convince him not to kill you with that look!" he laughed gently at the idea. "Anyway, father used to tell me a lot of things he probably shouldn't have" I ignored the pain in my heart at remembering him "and when news was out that he'd escaped from Azkaban; I immediately wanted to know why he was in there in the first place. So I asked, and he told me."

"And the reason is…?" Harry looked at me expectantly.

"Harry… Sirius Black is the one who told the Dark Lord where your parents were. He killed thirteen other people while trying to escape from the Aurors, with muggle witnesses." I looked down, not wanting to see the expression on his face.

I felt him get up off the sofa, and looked up to see him start to pace in front of the fire. His facial expression scared me to the bone. I'd never seen this side of Harry, and I wasn't sure I wanted to. He was looking murderous with his furrowing eyebrows, his tightly pressed lips, and his determined looking eyes – the red of the fire reflected off them adding extra effect.

I watched him pace for a while, until he stopped to face me.

"HOW COULD I NOT GO AFTER HIM KNOWING THAT HE'S THE REASON MY PARENTS ARE DEAD?!" he finally burst out with, making me wince.

"Harry, please think about this rationally…" I started.

"I AM THINKING ABOUT IT RATIONALLY!" he glared at me. "HE GOT MY PARENTS KILLED, AND I WILL AVENGE THEM! I DON'T SEE ANYTHING UNRATIONAL ABOUT THAT!" his voice echoed around the room and I cowered away.

"Harry I was just…" he cut me off again.

"You know what Draco? Leave it. You don't know me at all; I don't know why I ever thought this could work out." He walked quickly towards the door.

"Harry! Wait!" I shouted after him, but it was too late. He'd gone.

I'd ran after him, but when I got out of the door he was no-where to be seen. I'd tried talking to Ron and Hermione, but they just shouted at me for telling him about Black. Everything I had was lost. I had no friends, no family, and no motive.

Many times I had thought about ending the pain and just killing myself, but I had found myself a thing to concentrate on; to become a Healer. I worked my hardest in lessons, and ignored everyone. Even Potter. I still loved him, and he could see that from the pain in my eyes whenever he tried to speak to me, but after what he'd done to me, I wouldn't forgive him.


	5. 30 Years Later!

I was working the night shift, taking notes on the progress of Mrs Casey. I knew she wasn't going to make it, but it was my job to keep an eye on her, so I did. I had grown to get over the deaths of my patients; they happened so often in my ward I wouldn't be able to stand it. The money was good where I worked in St Mungo's, and I was living in a small but smart apartment down the street. My life was good, I kept away from human contact to prevent hurt, and I filled my spare time with studying medical theory and cooking. Shortly after leaving Hogwarts, I'd tried to live off take-aways but the quality was atrocious and if I'm honest it was making me gain weight.

I resorted to muggle cook books, and found myself quite good at it, plus they kept me looking good. So, I lived on my own, cooking like a muggle, working like a wizard. Perfection, if you ask me.

I was just about to leave work, when I was alerted of an emergency coming for my ward.

"It's not like you're missing anything" I murmured to myself as I prepared a bed for the new patient.

With a 'pop', two nurses laid the man down on the bed, and turned to me.

"Mr Potter here has received minor spell damage, but we fear that the trauma of the hit will have damaged his mind too. That's why we brought him to you, you're qualified for both spell and mental injuries" she breathed.

The way she looked at me hinted desire; how unprofessional. I knew I was good looking (one does get a little desperate living alone…) but she shouldn't be distracted from her work. I went over to the patient, and my heart stopped as it hadn't done in thirty years… Oh god.

"Sarah… did you say Mr Potter?" I asked cautiously.

She grinned at me "Yes, the man who lived"

I sighed. As I got to work, studying him for the signs of certain spells so I could cure him, I felt a harsh pain in my chest. So this was how he comes back to me. Ruining my life as he had done those many years ago…

"Sarah, Jasmine, you won't be needed for this case. I can handle this myself."

The girls nodded, and walked out of the room. I sighed once again, and held my head in my hand. I had to be professional, Potter wasn't going to affect my work, though I couldn't help but notice how well he'd matured over the years… But no. He was a trained Auror, he had no time for silly relationships that brought back memories of the past.

I got to work, casting the right spells over his bare chest… It was so muscular, covered in smudges of dirt… I went over to the potion cabinet and picked out the flask that would clean any dark magic from his blood. I sat on the seat next to him, and tilted the flask against his lips… his soft pink lips… I was surprised he'd kept them looking so perfect… NO! I had to do my job.

I spent hours watching over him, taking notes on his progress, and other times just watching him. I knew it was wrong, but I hadn't seen him like this for so long…

I woke with a start; and realised what I was doing. I quickly snapped my head up from Harry's chest, and started checking the other patients with haste. I heard a low chuckle, and whipped around to face a very awake Harry Potter.

"So Draco" he smiled at me. "I see your plan to be a healer succeeded."

I nodded politely, and carried on taking notes (adding how Harry had woken up) and tried to hide my violent blush. I wouldn't be surprised at all if he'd known where I had taken a nap, and that embarrassed the hell out of me.

"C'mon Draco, you're not just going to ignore me after that are you?" his voice was silky, but rough. It didn't make sense. All I knew was that it was unbelievably attractive.

"I have work to do Potter" I said, trying to sound official, but failing as my voice cracked on his name.

"But Draco, I'm your work now. A patient; remember?" he smirked at me.

"I know that _Harry, _but I have other patients too you know" I sighed and got back to checking my other patients.

"Of course you do, especially since you neglected them all last night" he grinned widely.

I stopped in my tracks. Whatever he was trying to do, this looked a lot like the game he was trying to play in our third year of Hogwarts. I wasn't going through that again…

"What do you want Potter?" I snapped at him.

"I want to apologise" he said with a now serious tone. This was exactly like Hogwarts… he was attractive whatever the mood (excluding his murderous mood, that was just damn scary).

"For what?" I said through my teeth.

"For that year. I did you wrong… If you had just let me apologise back then…"

I cut him off "That night you broke my heart, Harry. How can you ever make up for that?! I thought you were going to stay with me, I sacrificed everything for you! How could you expect me to ever want to talk to you again after that?"

"I was in a bad mood! I only wanted to kill Siriu; you could've given me a day to recover!"

"I was vulnerable! That was the worst time to decide that we weren't going to work, I'd just written letters to my parents saying I was leaving home because of you!"

There was a cough, and a turned to the door. Mr Spinnet was there to take his shift. I nodded to him, and made my way out.

"Draco?" Harry saying my name was enough to get an erection going…

I growled.

"See you soon I hope"

I walked out of the room without answering him. Trust him to come back and ruin my life once again. What was I thinking? I can't just let go of the past, that's not how life works. If I just cared for him until he's dismissed, then I can forget about him once again.

After changing, I fell backwards onto my big soft bed, and ran a hand through my hair. Why did he have to be an Auror?! Of all professions, that's the one job that could've landed him in my ward. We get a lot of Aurors in from spell damage. He seemed okay this morning, maybe he'll be gone soon…

"But I don't want him to go" I whispered to no-body but myself.

Getting up of my bed I screamed out in frustration. I couldn't believe it! I just couldn't get over it. After years and years of healing myself, now he finds me again. I sighed and smiled a little; I couldn't ignore the fact that I was a little pleased he'd come back into my life. There was that one painful memory, but the other happy times we'd had…

I laughed at myself, remembering that one night we got each other topless and spent the night together. It was a lot like last night actually… I shook the thought from my head. He seemed happy enough to talk to me, but neither of us wanted a repeat of what happened in Hogwarts. What happens in Hogwarts, stays at Hogwarts. That was the rule.

I was hungry, but I didn't want to eat. I wanted to think about Harry. Looking around my living room; I realised something. I remembered something. It looked exactly like the Room of Requirement when I was there with Harry… I guess I must've subconsciously picked things out that reminded me of Harry, but never was reminded of him until now. I've built my walls up so high over the years, and suddenly they've been knocked right down again.

Sighing, I went to get some sleep, knowing that even though I'd slept a bit, it wouldn't be enough. My dreams were haunted with Harry's sharp words he'd said to me thirty years ago, repeating over and over like a never-ending nightmare.

Finally, I was woken from my hell-ish sleep by my magically adjusted clock that woke me up when I was needed at work.

"Mr Malfoy, you are needed at your ward immediately"

Quickly I got out of bed and changed into my uniform, not bothering to do my hair. I apparated to the corridor, and half-ran to the ward. I entered and saw the group of people all huddled around one bed; Mrs Casey's. I knew that meant only one thing, and it was as I'd suspected all along. Sarah rushed up to me at once.

"Mr Malfoy, she suddenly woke up during Mr Spinnet's shift, rolling around, crying out for help, but Mr Spinnet couldn't diagnose what was wrong. After a few minutes of the action, she suddenly stopped, and…" she trailed off.

"I understand." I said, nodding to her once.

I picked up my clipboard and walked over to the bed. Surrounding her wasn't family like it was most times, but the nurses of the ward and Mr Spinnet. Mrs Casey never had any visitors, and I felt bad for her. I inspected the body, keeping a straight emotionless face, and came to a conclusion.

"Mrs Casey was having another meltdown, and it could've been resolved with a simple Fripe potion, however I believe she was close to her end, and this way would've been far less painful." I told the crowd, both covering the facts and settling the emotions of those who needed it.

"Mr Malfoy, we thought you'd like to know her last words" whispered Jasmine.

"Tell me if you must" I ran a hand through my already untidy hair.

"She asked us… she asked us to wish you 'good luck with Mr Potter'" Jasmine said clearly, for everyone to hear.

I reached for Mrs Casey's cold hand, and squeezed it for a second. I looked at the time, and decided I had an hour before my next shift, so I made my way back home again to freshen up.

I rushed into the bathroom and slammed my hands down painfully on the counter. I knew her fate, and I'd tried so hard not to grow emotional attachment, but after hearing her last words… It seems she wasn't as clueless to what was going on around her as I'd thought she was. She'd seen or heard me that night, and noticed how much pain I was in. She was a kind, caring, and thoughtful woman…

Pushing the thought from my mind, I filled the sink full of cold water, and dunked my head into it. The shock of the cold water woke me up, and most importantly reminded me that I needed to be professional, and that no matter how much I liked Mrs Casey, I must stay strong and get on with life. There; now I could quickly have some breakfast before going back to work.

I poured myself a bowl of muggle cereal, and ate it with haste. After roughly styling my hair, I once again apparated to work, but walked into the ward with a calmer manner. Again, I was quickly greeted by an enthusiastic Sarah.

"Good afternoon Mr Malfoy" she said with a wide (and fake) smile. "Me and Jasmine decided, that since the only person left in the ward is Mr Potter, that we could go to help downstairs…" at my single raised eyebrow (a facial expression that I rarely thrust upon poor Sarah because it always made her swoon) she quickly added in a flustered manner "of course, only if that's ok with you!"

I smirked at her blushing face "Of course you can, I'm fine with handling things on my own. Just be on hold in case I need you, ok?"

"Of course Mr Malfoy" she breathed.

And with that, her and Jasmine rushed out of the room, giggling to each other. I turned around, about to pick up some paperwork, but I was faced with Harry – who had gotten up from his bed, and was inches away from my face. He smirked.

"Potter, get back to bed" I snapped at him.

"Are you sure it's fair to be like that with the girls?" Harry questioned me.

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

"I saw you back then, you know how she feels about you, yet you gave her the _sexiest _face ever"

I blushed "I swear to god if you don't get back into your bed RIGHT now I'll drag you there myself and give you a potion that'll knock you out for hours straight" I growled at him.

"Maybe I want you to do that, especially if you'll treat me like you did last time" he winked at me.

He looked so good when he winked… "Potter, my job is to make sure you fully recover from your spell injury, and you can't do that if you're stood up here arguing with me. I'm going to get you into that bed if I have to walk through the streets naked!"

Harry grinned even wider, and I knew that was the wrong thing to say.

"I was planning on getting back to the bed, but if you're walking the streets naked, I'll want a good view"

I sighed, and grabbed him arm. I was surprisingly strong for how I looked, so Harry had to put up quite a fight as I dragged him to the bed, considering he was a trained Auror.

"Aw, you're no fun Draco" he pouted at me.

I pushed him into a lying position, and flung the duvet over him.

"Now get some sleep" I said coolly.

Walking back to my desk, I started the paperwork. After putting them into order of urgency, I was disturbed by Harry.

"Draco!" he called.

"What is it that you want Mr Potter?" I asked professionally.

He laughed at my formality, and answered "I can't get to sleep"

"Would you like some sleeping potion?" I offered.

"No"

"Then what do expect me to do about it?"

"I want a kiss" he said innocently.

I held my head in my hands, and called back "What was that Mr Potter?"

"I want a kiss. From you. Or else I won't sleep for as long as I can possibly stay awake."

"Now don't be so stupid, you're a grown man" who seemed to enjoy toying with my emotions for the fun of it.

"I'm not being stupid, I want you to kiss me!" He cried out.

"Potter will you stop playing with me, and get to sleep?" I pleaded.

"Draco, look at me" he said earnestly.

"I'm busy"

"I said look at me"

I sighed, and turned around to face his bed. He was sat up and looking directly into my eyes with a longing expression.

"Do I look like I'm trying to play with your emotions?"

I was saved the problem of answering that question honestly, by a voice that came from the ceiling "Mr Malfoy, there's some visitors here for Mr Potter, may I let them through?"

"Yes, of course Mandy" I replied.

I gave Harry a stern look, and turned back around to my papers. A few minutes later, Ron and Hermione came rushing into the room, and ran straight over to where Harry was sitting up.

"Oh Harry!" Started Hermione quickly. "We came over here as soon as we both found out! They're very good at keeping these things quiet of course, and it took this long for Ron to even find out and he's in your department. We've been so worried, are you ok? How are you doing? Have you been taken care of properly?!" she burst out.

I sighed, and turned to face the small group. "If you don't mind Mrs Weasley" I called across the room, and both visitors whipped around in surprise "I've been warned that Mr Potter may be experiencing mental troubles from the spell, so I'd advise you didn't overwhelm him with all those questions" I told her professionally.

Hermione struggled for words for a while, then replied "Of course" and turned back to Harry, and carried on talking to him quieter.

I turned back to my work, and was only disturbed an hour later by Ron and Hermione on their way to leaving.

"How's he really been doing?" Hermione asked; concerned.

"Surprisingly well, I have to admit. He seems to be struggling with sleep a little, but considering what he's been through, I'm not entirely worried about that. Have you any specific questions or worries about his progress after the last couple of days, the care he's been receiving, or the amount of time he'll be spending here at St Mungo's?" I answered routinely.

Ron spoke up this time, although not loud enough for Harry to hear "you've not been giving him a hard time, have you?" he looked at me threateningly, but I knew he had good reason to be concerned for his friend.

"He's been showing certain difficulties that Mr Spinnet hasn't seen during my shifts, but I've tried to deal with him the best that I can. I know what I'm doing thank-you."

"Ok then" they both gave me a single nod, and left the room.

I got back to work, when I was again disturbed by Harry.

"So how about that kiss?" he called across the room.

I almost growled at him. This was horrible, whether he was messing with me or not, I wasn't going to get my heart broken again.

"Potter, I have work to do!" I shouted back at him.

"I'll leave you alone and try to sleep if you give me a kiss" he pleaded.

I sighed, and dragged myself over to Harry's bed. I sat down on the chair next to him, and leant in to give him a small kiss on the cheek, but he grabbed my head and pulled me down so that our lips met. It was amazing, his strong lips felt so right against my own, and I never wanted to leave this position.

However, reality hit me so hard I almost flew out of my chair. I was kissing back, I was allowing him to enter my heart again. He was my patient, and that's all. I pulled away, and couldn't even face him to see his reaction.

"As I said Potter; I have work to do" and I walked over to my desk, and slumped back into my chair.

For the next few hours, the only sounds that could be heard were Harry's deep breathing, and the scratch of my quill. When Mr Spinnet walked in to take over my shift, he seemed deeply relieved that he hadn't intruded on yet another argument between me and Harry.

"Good evening Mr Malfoy, how's the patient doing?"

"Very well Mr Spinnet, he's been asleep for a few hours without complain, early on during my shift he's been visited by his friends, and it hasn't seemed to have any effect on him. Again, he's been having a bit of trouble when it comes to following instructions, staying calm, and keeping stationary. Good evening to you too" I smiled at my colleague, and briskly walked out of the room.

I apparated home, and realised with a start that I hadn't eaten any lunch today. Too tired for cooking, I decided that I'd be eating out tonight; probably in Diagon Alley (I hadn't been there in a while). I got changed into my casual robes (far more comfortable than my muggle clothes) and headed out by foot.

Since I really was quite tired, I settled for the Leaky Cauldron, and ordered the first thing I saw on the menu, with a glass of water. Not paying any attention to what I was eating, I thought about nothing. Or rather; I'd like to have been thinking about nothing. In truth, I was thinking about Harry kissing me.

He'd have to be very horrible to have done it to mess with my mind, and I knew that wasn't the Potter way, but it was hard to admit that maybe I was wrong to think he was trying to hurt me. Refusing to resort to alcohol, I quickly finished my meal, paid, and apparated to my apartment.

The next morning, when I woke up, I had the weirdest urge to go to work… Obviously I usually enjoyed work, it was my life, but not like this. Concluding that I needed to finish my papers that I didn't have time for since Harry had kept on interrupting me, so I dressed and cleaned myself so that I was looking almost perfect, and went to work early.

When I walked into the ward, I found Mr Spinnet asleep on his desk, with both Sarah and Jasmine watching so intently, they hadn't noticed me come in. I cocked my head onto its side, and decided that I'd just get to work on my papers until they noticed my presence.

It wasn't before a few minutes of me filling out various forms that Sarah suddenly jumped up, and whispered "Mr Malfoy!" in a shocked voice.

I nodded towards her direction, and carried on with my work. She rushed towards me, abandoning her friend Jasmine who was still watching Mr Spinnet with eager eyes.

"You're early" she whispered accusingly, and batted her eyelashes in a flirtatious manner.

"I had some papers to finish from yesterday" I explained – whispering like her. "Anyway, I guess it's a good job I did; how long has he been asleep?"

"For about an hour" she replied quickly.

"I see, well, perhaps you'd like to wake him up if you please?" I looked deep into her eyes, trying to get across that I needed to talk to him quite urgently.

She nodded, and rushed over to Mr Spinnet, pushing her dazed colleague Jasmine out of the way. She shook him a little, and he came to.

"Ah, Mr Malfoy" he greeted me professionally "you're early."

"Yes, yes I am Mr Spinnet. I was wondering if I could have a word with you about our patient."

"Of course!"

"I think that Mr Potter is ready to leave the ward." Harry sat right up at the words, but Mr Spinnet motioned him to lie back down. "As I was saying, I think he's ready to leave. What do you think?"

"I was thinking the same, Mr Potter seems to have fully recovered, and there's a new patient in today as well, so the extra attention towards her would be necessary."

"Yes, and I'd also like to warn you of my resignation."

Mr Spinnet did a double-take. "Your what?!" he spluttered.

"My resignation. I'm afraid that the confinement of St Mungo's has been long frustrating me, and I'm thinking of starting up a potions shop" I said calmly.

"Well… if you feel it's for the best. I assume you're taking this one last shift?"

"Yes, yes I am. Good day Mr Spinnet"

"Good day Mr Malfoy"

And he walked out of the room. I went over to inspect the new patient, and her wounds seemed to be healing nicely.

"So you're kicking me out?" asked Harry.

"You no longer need the medical care" I replied.

"I see" said Harry. "You know… I've been meaning to ask you something. Request. Plead. Whatever you might call it."

"What is it?" I asked.

"Well…" Harry started. "Living with Hermione and Ron is quite hard, and… I know this is a bit much, but can I stay at your place for a bit?" he looked up at me hopefully.

I frowned. "If you must, but don't go messing up all my stuff."

"Really? I can live with you?" he said excitedly.

"Yes. Providing of course that you can put up with the fact that my apartment will be used for the making and storing of my future products."

"That's great!" he grinned.

"What kind of time period would you like to be staying?" I asked cautiously.

"However long is fine with you" he said enthusiastically.

"In that case, once you've been formally dismissed as a patient, you may pack your things at come home as soon as you're ready, we'll talk about where your stuff will fit in with mine when you get there" I smirked, and handed him a piece of paper with my address on it.

This was going to be the start of something wonderful.

* * *

**_A/N_****Finished!**


End file.
